Love Trumps All
by trumpluvafanfic69
Summary: a heartbreaking story of a boy at a new school and his struggles with luv and donald trump


**okay guys so dis is my first try at a fanfic so plz no haters im just trying my hardest to do this plz dont h8 on me. i want to give a shoutout to my boy rickperry420 and my gal pal sarahpalinssidehoe9696 for helping me cum up with this idea. they are 2 shy to make their own fanfic accounts but they have lots of gr8 ideas so if you guys show this some luv it might make them want to make a account and bleive me their gud. i just want to say that all the caracters in this relly affected my life so plz dont hate on them. i jsut luv the percy jackson serries and i like all the other things in this. i hope you injoy.**

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16 years old. I have short brown hair and it goes down to my shoulders. I used to have it buzzed but then i looked too much like a jock so i let it grow out. My eyes are almond shaped and they have the color of a melted chocolate cookie. My gf at my old school used to tell me that she wud cum jsut looking into them. My lips curve down to my chin and i don't really smile. I think i look like Donald Trump (he is a fucking hottie, i would bang that no homo) but my friends all told me that i don't look like them but they were fucking preps so who cares what they think. Today i was wearing my favorite leather jacket. I got it from my grandpa when he died and its all ripped up at the sleeves and i look so hot and rugged in it. Under that i was wearing my ripped up grey shirt, you can see part of my abs through it and i like it because it makes me look rugged and i look hot like that. I was wearing some ripped up jeans that wnet down just below my ankles. the knees are all ripped up (like my abs they look so hot) On my feet i was wearing black cowboy boots that come almost up to my knees. They have skulls on the side and i wear them so no 1 will think that im a fucking prep like i used to be.

So anyways it was my first day of school at my new school its called River High Prep, and i kno that that name makes it sound like its all fucking preps but thats jsut ther name there are a bunch of kids there. I was walking into the cafeteria where all the kids hang out before school. A bunch of kids were looking at me because i was the new kid there. All the girls were giggling when i went by i don't know why. I was wonderign where i should sit because i didn;t know who to hang out with. At my old school i had some people i hanged out with Zach and Jeff but they turned out to be fucking preps they weren't my friends at all. (in case oyu don't know i hate fucking hate preps they are so goddam annoying as shit) i mostly hung out with my gf but there wasn;t much talking if you kno what i meen. i was looking around the room at all the different groups. THere were the fucking preps sittign in the corner laughing at shit and then ther skaters smoking inside (the teachers here dgaf what every1 does) i thought i might hang out with them when i saw who was standing next to them. There was this really hot girl with short black hair that curled a bit around her ears. she was wearing a black tube dress that didn;t cover anything and some black heels that said "bad explorer" written on them. Her name was Dora and she had bad girl written all over her. Im not kidding her bf loopin was standing next to her writing bad girl all over her with his lit cigarette. He had short brown hair that came up in a curl out front and he was wearing a shirt that he left buttoned open showing his muscualr chest. His arms legs and abs were all covered in hiar and wen he smiled i could see his teeth were pointy. Wus he a werewolf or a vampire. Whatever he was he was relly hot. (DT: No homo you fucking preps) he wasn't wearing any pants but he had a donald turmp wig on to cover everything up. I thought maybe he is another guy that likes him i can hang out with him and his hot ass gf. I kept looking around the room to see if there were other people ot hang out with. I saw some other kids drawing lame ass pictures and the fucking nerds were doing math problems or sum shit. (git the pun guys if you don't its fine your knot a fucking nerd) Then i saw them. The plastics. Evry school has some of these. Its the hot girls that would be preps if they weren't so hot. Every guy wants to bang them and every girl wants to be like them. At my old school my gf was a plastic and she was hot af. I miss her but i had to leeve.

they saw me looking at them and the lead one came over to me. Her name was Georgia Regine (DT: I don't want ayone to fucking sue me so don''t h8 on me calling her that). She was wering a light sea blue dress that went jsut abover her knees and it was really low cut. she had long blonde hair that hung around her shoulder's like a hot curtain. She was wearing black eyeliner all the way around her eyes and red lipstick with some foundation. I thought maybe she isn't a prep maybe this is the perfect one. But dora is also really hot so idk what to do.

She said "hey there hto stuff, your new here right?"

I told her yeah i was new why? while trying to look as hot as possible.

She said "i can give you a little tour if you want, meet me in the projecter room at lunch" (DT: idk wtf a projecter room is but they said it in the movie so im going to use it here.

I told her i would do that and then the bell rang and i had to go to class.

 **guys i hope you liekd that don't h8 to much if i get 10 likes i will make more please like. sarahpalinssidehoe9696 please tell me if this is good. if anyone has any ideas of wut to PM me at fanfic so i can add it in plz dont hate i will report you.**


End file.
